1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for bonding a coating to a web of cloth or foam.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for bonding coatings to a web of cloth made of multiyarns comprises a step of passing the web of cloth through a composite T-shaped mold that extrudes two layers of coatings. One layer of coatings is a highly adhesive composite thermoplastic coating, and the other layer of coating is a surface plastic coating that acts as a skin of the bonded cloth. The coatings are bonded by roiling to the web of cloth when in a molten state to thereby form a web of waterproof cloth. However, when applying such a method to a web of spandex mesh or foam, the spandex mesh or foam is in rigid contact with rigid metal rollers during the rolling procedure. The rolling force is beyond the yield point of the spandex mesh or foam and thus destroys the required elasticity. In addition, the coatings are stuck into the spandex mesh instead of being bonded to the surface of the spandex mesh such that the resultant patterns on the surface of the spandex mesh become irregular and deformed. The price of the product is thus adversely affected. It is, therefore, a long and unfulfilled need to bond a coating to a web of spandex mesh or foam without sacrificing the characteristics of the spandex mesh or foam.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and an apparatus for bonding a coating to a web of cloth or foam without sacrificing the characteristics of the spandex mesh or foam. The coating and the cloth or foam are bonded and heated and then conveyed to an aspiration means for removing air between the coating and the cloth, thereby providing a thorough bonding therebetween. When the method is applied to a web of spandex mesh or foam, the elasticity of the spandex mesh or foam is not adversely affected while the patterns on the spandex mesh are still clear.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.